Crushed
by epic.is.what.i.aim.for
Summary: JONAS L.A. Macy believes Nick likes her as more than a friend but she doesn't feel the same way about him. In fact she has her eye on a very different someone. Will Nick's little crush keep Macy from finding out if said other likes her back? ONE-SHOT.


**"Another One-Shot?" I know, I know. I really will get working on my multi-chapter Jonas fic(s) but I was really inspired to write this and all school year I've had to hold my creativity back ... so I'm really letting her loose now. ;P Anyway, this isn't dedicated to anyone in _particular_ but I'd like to give a couple shout-outs:**

**First of all, thanks should be given to Haley Williams and B.o.B. for making beautiful music that feeds my imagination. ;)**

**Thank you StandardAng3l for being there when I thought I needed you. :D**

**And finally, a little shout-out to my sister cus I know she hates it when I space out my paragraphs. These spaces are just for you! xP**

* * *

**FULL TITLE: Crushed Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

Crushes—they only count if they're reciprocated.

This is especially true if that 'crush' is one of three brothers who all happen to be your close friends. Because if those feelings aren't shared by the two parties involved, friendships are forsaken, hearts are hurt and bonds are broken.

* * *

Nick leaned in for a hug, which Macy equated. She wrapped her arms up over his shoulders sweetly and suddenly, his hot breath was in her ear.

"It's really good to see you." Macy gulped, shifting her head on his arm. She wondered why that greeting didn't sound as 'friendly' as he had intended it to. But she knew the answer. She just didn't want to.

"It's good to see you too," she murmured into his jacket. How was she _supposed_ to react to that? Finally, Nick awkwardly pulled away.

"We should …" he gestured in the direction the others had walked. Macy nodded.

"Yeah," she finished, faking a smile. Nick offered her his arm and with no other polite option, she took it.

Macy liked Nick—a lot actually; but only as a friend. Never before had she suspected he might have stronger feelings for her. Macy was the obsessed JONAS fan they were all scared of. Well, creeped out by at least. Yeah, she had matured a bit over the past few months but … but that didn't mean she was ready to date one of the boys!

Well, maybe _one_ of the boys. One, who unfortunately for her, was not Nick.

* * *

Kevin rolled over in his crawlspace of a bed once more. _This has got to stop_, he thought to himself. _If I don't get some sleep, I won't get anything done tomorrow._

_But then again_, he thought, _what does it really matter?_ The love of his life was soon to be his brother's.

Kevin flipped over again; this time he was facing the curtain that served as a door for his little bunk. He opened his eyes and sighed loudly. Suddenly, he heard some rustling in their usually silent bedroom. Afraid that maybe Firefighter Smith really was a ghost, he stuck his head out of the curtain to check.

But he only saw Nick sitting up in his bed, frustrated by his inability to fall asleep.

For a moment, Kevin hoped it was Nick's conscience keeping him awake but he immediately regretted the thought. It wasn't Nick's fault that he liked Macy. Who wouldn't? And of course, Nick had no idea Kevin felt the same way.

Kevin sighed again and this time, rolled out of his bed. He walked up to Nick's sleeping space and sat on the raised floor beside it. Nick gave him a weak smile.

"Can't sleep either?" Kevin asked. Nick shook his head and ran his hand through his curls.

"What's up?" Kevin asked, nudging his brother's shoulder. Nick bumped him back and then sighed melodramatically.

"I guess I'm too nervous to fall asleep. Either that or my brain's on overdrive trying to figure out how to get Macy's attention." He looked up at big brother Kevin humbly. He was silently asking for something. Whether it was comfort, support or advice, Kevin couldn't tell but he smiled anyway.

"Don't stress. If you like her …," he paused sucking in a sharp breath he hoped Nick wouldn't notice, "just tell her." Nick seemed disappointed with this simple advice.

"Macy's a straight-forward girl, Nick. If she liked you, she'd tell you. Since this is a reversed situation, I suggest you do what _she's_ most comfortable with." Nick nodded, contemplating Kevin's reliability. After a moment he looked up at Kevin with a smirk.

"Thanks," was Nick's simple response. Kevin got up and walked over to his bunk bed.

But Nick called him out again.

"Hey, what're you doing up anyway?" Kevin swallowed hard, hoping his squeaky voice wouldn't give anything away. He turned around.

"Just some stuff on my mind, can't sleep." He shrugged. It was a half-truth anyway. Nick pulled up his sheets and slid under them.

"Well, when I'm really worried about something praying about it usually helps," he yawned. Kevin arched a brow.

He hadn't thought of that but he really did need to get some sleep. He crawled into the middle bunk and rolled onto his back. He folded his hands on his chest and prayed.

He prayed for a miracle. He prayed for a sign. He prayed for a shooting star. He prayed for a Macy. And he prayed for a Nick.

* * *

Meanwhile … Macy lay wide-eyed and awake in one of the guest rooms attached to the Lucas summer home. Stella lay dead asleep across the room, snoring softly.

She wondered how her friend could be so at peace here. Macy just couldn't stand being so close to Kevin but kept so far away. But as she lay there wanting to be next to him, she realized even if they were in the same room right now she wouldn't be comfortable.

And it was all Nick's fault. Or was it her fault? She wondered who you blame when a person you don't want to like you likes you. Was it her fault for being so darn irresistible? Or was it his fault for having the wrong feelings at the wrong time?

Yawning, she moved her hand to rub her tired eyes only to find they were wet. Quickly and angrily, she wiped the salty tears away.

Macy Misa was an extraordinarily strong young woman. And yet, there she lay crying in quiet anguish.

Rolling her eyes toward the window at the end of her bed, Macy saw it was a full moon. She tip-toed over to get a closer look, being careful not to wake Stella.

It was breath-taking in the most serene way possible. The moon shone down like a huge spotlight on Macy. That was how she felt anyway.

Suddenly there was a flash of a different kind of light. It was so fast she thought she was imagining it. But there it was—a shooting star.

With no time to waste, she inhaled deeply and made a wish.

What she wished for I can't say; that would ruin it.

But a moment after she opened her eyes, she another imagine reflected in the clear pool water.

And once again, she doubted her sanity. Macy blinked several times, testing her vision but the image was real and it was moving toward her.

Then it was standing still in front of her.

There was only a pane of glass separating her from _him_. She moved her hands up to the window and clicked it open.

Taking her hand, Kevin helped her out of the window and onto the cement ground. Even when she was firmly standing in front of him, he didn't let her hand go. He wasn't ready to lose her again—or ever for that matter.

She squeezed his hand and looked up with wide, innocent eyes much like his own. He wanted to smile at her but there were other, stronger feelings in his way.

"Did you make a wish, Macy?" Kevin asked softly. Macy nodded, never taking her eyes off him. He took her other hand in his.

"Can I ask what you wished for?" This time, she shook her head no. He knew you weren't supposed to tell but he really wanted to know. He had to ask anyway.

"Well, I'll tell you what I wished for." She started to protest but he swiftly pressed his lips to hers.

For a moment, she was completely still and Kevin was afraid he might have moved too fast. But then Macy kissed him back—stronger than he had imagined she would.

And when they finally pulled away, she stared up at him with those big eyes again and whispered, "That was my wish too."


End file.
